Nine Circles
Not to be confused with Nine Circles by BetaArtz or Nine CircleX by Viprin. Nine Circles (commonly abbreviated to NC) is a 1.9/2.0 Hard Demon created by Zobros. It is the fourth most popular Demon level in Geometry Dash, recently beaten by Bloodbath. This level inspired many other users to create remakes that are referred to as "Nine Circles Levels". This is Zobros's first original level. It utilizes 1.9 design and effects, especially prevalent in its now-iconic strobing wave section. Nine Circles is one of the most influential levels in Geometry Dash. Sometime after it was uploaded, SuperPizzaLuigi, an unknown creator at the time, released Fairydust, which is very likely the level that started the Nine Circles trend. Numerous creators have since made Nine Circles levels, the most popular of which include Sonic Wave, Poltergeist, and Jawbreaker. Nine Circles levels are known to have intense dubstep songs as well as portals in the order C, S, B, C, W, C. Despite its in-game rating, Nine Circles is generally considered a Medium Demon or Hard Demon by the community. Gameplay * 0-22%: The level starts off with an easy cube section, consisting of a few simple jumps and some tricks. It then increases in difficulty with a double speed ship sequence, which is made of slopes that can make the level trickier and tight spaces. This part needs good timing and the player must know when to tap and when not to tap because this is crucial in order to avoid crashing. * 22-34%: Next, the player enters a ball segment, involving jump rings and gravity portals. This part and memorization because of the many fake jump rings and because the player must have crucial timing for the jump rings to avoid crashing into gear or spike. * 34-39%: The level then transitions to an easy cube segment, which consists of two simple jumps. Keep in mind that some timing is required though because there are gears over the place where the cube is supposed to jump. Then the drop of the song comes, which signals a drastic increase in difficulty as it transitions into an epileptic wave section. * 39-50%: The wave section begins with a normal wave section that's mainly based off timing, however, at 45%, you have to go through an invisible space in the "slope". At 48%, it transitions to a slow but tight wave segment before it transitions into the next section. * 50-62%: The level transitions into an anti-gravity wave section back at x3 speed with more timing and maneuvering. At 58%, it turns into a dual wave mainly based on precision and then the level than transitions into the next section at 62%. * 62-72%: The level transitions into a difficult mini wave section which requires good precision due to several slopes in the way and if the player is not quick enough, it will result in a crash. The section gets a little slower toward the end and transitions back to the next section. * 72-83%: The level transitions to a mini anti-gravity wave segment, which is likely the hardest section of the level, it is similar to the previous mini wave segment but a little more difficult due to the anti-gravity wave. The section then transitions a dual wave segment mainly based on memory. * 84-100%: Finally, the level ends with a medium difficulty cube section, which involves a lot of timed jumps and memorization. The first jump ring must also be well-timed because hitting it too early will cause the player to hit the ceiling of a block and cause the player to crash. The end is extremely troll and annoying to do, so be careful. The level ends with Zobros' name, similar to most of his original levels. This creator signature is often replicated in other Nine Circles levels. Errors * Right before the ship sequence, after the first cube segment when there are blue jump pads, the player can enter the ship sequence in anti-gravity. This will always result in a crash as there is no normal gravity portal before the ball segment. * At the dual wave segment, right before the mini-wave transition, there are two bugs. One, where you can enter the mini-wave segment in anti-gravity, and the other, where the wave misses the mini-portal and stays big. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins, all of which require moderate skill to obtain. The second coin is arguably the hardest one to get and the last and first ones being significantly easier. * The first coin is located in the ball segment. The player must skip a jump ring and land on top of the coin before having to switch gravity and get back on course. * The second coin is located in the wave section. When the wave is in anti-gravity, the user coin can be seen on top of a saw blade. To get it, the player must avoid the normal route and have some very precise timing in order not to crash into the saw-blade. Upon getting the coin, tap once before tapping and holding a second time to get out of the danger zone. * The third and final coin is located in the final cube section. Hitting the edge of the second-last jump pad and bouncing on the jump ring in the last second shoots the icon far enough from the last jump pad and under Zobros's name. The surrounding spikes disappear while the coin appears on screen with a message from Zobros saying: "NOICE." Trivia * The level was easier when it was first created, but then Zobros updated the level to make it harder, after which he updated the level to make it the same it was before. Most recently, he updated the level with User Coins, and their positions are shown above. * NIGHTKilla's tracks often have identical layouts and beats. Because of this, Nine Circles seems to synchronize perfectly with the second part of the NK track "Fairydust". * This is Zobros's most famous level, having countless of other remakes of this that have gotten noticed and occasionally featured. * Cyclic created his version of Nine Circles, naming it Sonic Wave, but he replaced it with a remake of Back on Track, apparently due to accusations of hacking. Sonic Wave was considerably harder than Down Bass or Crimson Clutter, however since it now is removed, the latter is currently the hardest. Sonic Wave was later on verified by Sunix, thus being the hardest. * Most of the Nine Circles Levels have music that is composed by Rukkus. * This is one of the old levels before Update 2.0 whose creators added silver user coins, along with Breakthrough, ForceDynamix, Easy, Adrift, and many more. * A debate has been born since people could not say if Jawbreaker is harder than Nine Circles or vice versa. In the first time, people claimed Jawbreaker as the harder, then the level was revalued to easier. *Like many of Zobros' levels, its description is “Easy." Soundtrack Fails * AleXPain24 crashed at the last cube section. * Weoweoteo crashed at 86% at the last cube. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 85% and 86% percent. * God Heis crashed in the last jump at 96%. * EricVanWilderman crashed near the end at 94%. * Joash crashed at 83% four times, 84% four times, 85%, 86%, 87%, 91%, and 93% on the triple spike. * Zeroya crashed at 93%. * JakeM2436 died at 96% on mobile trying to obtain the final coin. * Razing717 crashed at 93%. Gallery NineCirclesCoin1.png|First user coin NineCirclesCoin2.png|Second user coin NineCirclesCoin3.png|Third user coin NineCirclesMenu.png|Nine Circles level selection Screenshot_2016-06-07-00-51-10.png|Nine Circles when it was harder Walkthrough .]] Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:1.9 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Solo levels